Forum:Make your own Summon
Rules The title pretty much says it all. Design your own Summon. There are a few rules though. 1. It has to follow the formula in the game. Such as, no more than two different Djinn for any one Summon. 2. Name it after a God/Goddess/Diety or some one who has a Mythical property. It doesn't matter which culture it comes from. 3. Make sure your Djinn combo doesn't contain the same as another Summon. An example would be that you can't have two Mercury and one Jupiter in it. That would be Moloch. 4. Keep it reasonable for the love of God! When ever me and my friends talk about this stuff they always go way to powerful. They always call their Summon the "Ultimate Summon" and have do alot of stuff like being so powerful it could kill Dullahan in a single hit. Where's the fun in that? My Idea Mine would be called "Vulcan". Named after the Roman God of fire, volcanoes, and Metal Working. It would be Summoned by combining four Mars and two Venus. Essensaly it would be a giant volcano roughly shaped like a man who would open his mouth and...well...kind of puke out lava and boulders that damage the enemies. It would then raise Venus and Mars powers up by 30 and slightly increase your attack power. That's mine, what's yours?Zabbeth 23:21, 31 January 2009 (UTC) MY IDEA I would make one called Zeus, after the greek god. To summon, 8 Jupiter and 1 Mars are needed. Basically, Zeus rains down Lightn ing on all enemies. It would raise both elements by 50 and raise attack power of the current party members. I'm not sure if that Djinn combo is already used or not, so sorry. :First things first, nice topic Zabbeth. Way to give the watercooler meaning =P Anyways, onto the summon in question. I'd have to go with "Nyx," Greek goddess of the night. It combines 5 Jupiter and 3 Venus for a pretty powerful Jupiter attack. It would appear as yet another "young goddess" summon (damn you, Iris/Flora/Atalanta!), with a black-clad girl whipping up a nice little whirlwind of...well, more black stuff. It has the added effect of possibly lowering each enemies Resistance by 20. --Rellin 19:14, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I a guest would make it 9 mars 9 jupiter djinn call it "GOD" striking with pure fire and wind energy in 2 seperate attacks dealing dmg of a whole deadalus(the second strike) each attack and negating armor and resistance makes the caster with max buffs(impact, resist and protect)for 3 turns and stunned for 2 turns both undispellable and raises/lowers all elemental power and resistance of caster to 175. RandomLifelessCreature1337 22 feb 21:31, gmt+1 MercuryAdept: Mine would be named Athena after my favorite greek god it would cost 5 Jupiter and 2 Venus djinn! The screen would scroll up with a mountain in the background and an armor clad woman would appear and rise her spear and fling it on to the screen hurting all opponents for 100 dmg plus the att and jupiter power of the caster also it may revive any party members with full hp Mine would have to be Titan's Theia, in which the camera pans up into the sky, to see a gigantic man hurl a huge planetoid onto Weyard, engulfing the enemy/enemies in darkness, through which a blazing fire tears, whiting out the screen, and hitting with 600 Venus Power, stunning any enemy left alive, and using 6 Jupiter and Venus Djinn apeice, raising the respective Elemental Powers by 75. Phimi 19:09, 18 March 2009 (UTC) mine would be pegesaus it would require 5 wind djinni 2 water djinni and 1 earth djinni it would raise wind by 75 water by 50 and earth by 25 pegesaus would carry all enemies into the sky above where it will suddenly plunge as fast as it can into the earth the enemies will be stunned and it takes 45% of health from enimies if it could have a new effect it would have a chance to turn enemies into stone it would relate to medusa being killed by some hero Brandonallison 23:19, 19 August 2009 (UTC) HP's corner I hope nobody minds my taking a little "corner" of the forum for myself (I can fix it if it becomes an issue), but I'm sure I can come up with plenty of summons all on my own. In fact, I've already got two: *'Eros': 2 Mars Djinn and 2 Jupiter Djinn - Like Rellin's Nyx, Eros would be another "young goddess"-type summon. I don't know about her outfit, but she'd have short wings and pink hair and be carrying a bow and quiver. Like Atlanta, Eros would appear in the air and fire arrows. Unlike Atlanta, Eros would only fire two arrows, fairly large ones of different colors. One would explode at the feet of the enemy party and deal 100 Mars damage. The second arrow would shower the heroes with healing energy, restoring about 20-25% of everyone's max HP. **''Trivia'': Eros is the Greek counterpart of Cupid. I just didn't want to call her "Cupid" because that would be too obvious. (And yes, I know that the original Cupid/Eros is male. I just prefer female Cupids ^_^ ) *'Ganesha' (tentative name): 4 Venus Djinn and 2 Mars Djinn - A bit more offense-oriented than Eros, Ganesha is a large (a.k.a. on par with Daedalus), bipedal elephant wearing robes and jewelry and anything else you'd expect eastern-religion deities to wear (he'd probably have gold-plated tusks, too). Ganesha would stomp the ground, creating an earthquake that causes 300 Venus damage and stuns the enemy party. (Does anyone else find it strange that, considering his attack method, Ganesha does more damage than Judgment?) **''Trivia'': I actually created Ganesha ages ago, although I hadn't given him a name until just now. I'm planning on tossing him into Project Quintessence, assuming I ever get around to making it... P.S: The damage values are only estimates, and I intentionally left out the percentages. I will, however, admit to forgetting the boost summons give to elemental power, which seems to be something not mentioned in the articles. That's all for now, but I'm sure more ideas will pop into my head. The world's hungriest paperweight 17:55, 19 March 2009 (UTC)